Some of the accessories for internal combustion engines include, for instance, acceleration jets, which project the fuel directly into the inlet manifold. The result of such a device is bad combustion, a noticeable loss of power and an excessive and dangerous pollution level at the exhaust.
The device according to the invention ensures that such disadvantages will be avoided by improving the mixture. The rolling, stirring and bursting of the particles produced by the device of the invention provide an enhanced mixture of the components which favors an almost total combustion of the fuel, lowers the carbon dioxide content to a value near zero at the exhaust and considerably improves the engine efficiency.
To this effect, a preferred embodiment of the device according to the invention comprises:
An outside casing, PA1 An inlet piping for the mixture to be treated, PA1 A conical system made of blades inclined in relation to the side surface of the system and forming between themselves a very narrow gap for dividing the mixture into layers of very small thickness and impart to said layers a swirling movement, PA1 A system formed by two co-axial truncated cones comprising at its upstream end a ring provided with jets and at its downstream end an annular passage of the venturi type, PA1 The casing, the conical system with blades and the system formed by the two truncated cones being co-axial,
According to an embodiment of the invention, the supply is provided at the base of the casing and the device comprises a second blade system through which the mixture flows before reaching the ring.
According to another embodiment of the invention, one of the two truncated cones of said system is formed by the outside casing and the supply is provided along the device axis.
The invention will become more apparent from the following description of two non limitative embodiments thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein;